


TOK'RA FLATS: Quiet Breakfast In The Emerald City Saloon, A

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Foreshadowing, Gen Work, Humor, Singing, Tokra Flats, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-23
Updated: 2003-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The Sheriff and the Mayor discuss Science fictional books over breakfast.





	TOK'RA FLATS: Quiet Breakfast In The Emerald City Saloon, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A little vignette in the saloon one morning.

  
Author's notes: A little vignette in the saloon one morning.  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: Quiet Breakfast In The Emerald City Saloon, A

### TOK'RA FLATS: Quiet Breakfast In The Emerald City Saloon, A

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/24/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Humor, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Vignette/Snippet  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Other Characters   Mayor Debi   Team         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian, Full Circle  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: A little vignette in the saloon one morning.  
Warnings: Bad singing, references to things that don't exist yet, very alternate universe  
Disclaimer: i don't own them, MGM, Gekko amd the Sci Fi Channel does, too bad!   
Summary: The Sheriff and the Mayor discuss Science fictional books over breakfast.

* * *

Sheriff O'Neill came down the staircase from his hotel room to see if he could finagle a couple of Mayor Debi's biskits and some red-eye gravy for a late morning breakfast. He could smell the strong coffee that was always ready on the small wood burning stove in the dining room. 

He knew that Daniel, Sam and big Teal'c had already come and gone. Daniel to feed the horses. Sam had gone over to Doc Janet's to help load the wagon with supplies for the two women and Janet's daughter, Cassandra. They were going over to St Patrick's Mission for their Every Friday sick call for the Indians and the ranchers in the surrounding areas. Teal'c was long gone, driving the big Conestoga wagon in a daily trip to pick up any younguns that lived too far away from Mz. Babs' School house to be able to walk into town. Yessir, they'd settled in right nice like here in Tok'ra Flats. 

He ambled into the main dining area and smiled when he saw the big sideboard. There were still several sugary donuts and a couple of good buttermilk biscuits on the serving platter and some gravy left sitting in the bowl. He helped himself to the food, poured a cup of the strong black coffee and sat down at his favorite table. Someone had even left the two page town newspaper on a neighboring table so he sat down to relax and have a nice breakfast. After he'd been there awhile, he started hearing a noise. Not a bad noise, actually it was somebody a singing back in the kitchen. About this time, Mz Debi came into the dining area. It was her doing the singing, a little off key mind, but singing none the less. 

(Uuh, news flash...sing this to Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead ifn yew wanna-- and don`t ask, cause I won`t tell!) 

Ding Dong! Our Daniel's back.  
He's coming back! Our Danny's back!  
Ding Dong! Our Daniel's coming back.  
Wake up - Colonel Jack, rub your eyes, cut out the slack Wake up, our darling Danny's back.   
He's come to save Abydos  
Oh ho - the wormhole - let's go,   
and open up and sing and ring the bells out Ding Dong the SGC, sign it high and sing it free Let them see  
Our Darling Daniel`s back! 

Ding Dong, Our Daniel's back  
He's coming back! our Jackson's back!  
Ding Dong! Our Archaeologist's back.  
Get up - the General George, come on down, and see us forge The friendship again, that makes us strong. He's come from Ascended planes  
on high - on high - on high. Yo-ho,   
lets open up and sing and ring the bells out. We've all been through hell and back,   
through pain and suffering, that's a fact. As for Jack  
His Darling Danny's back! 

"Why Mz. Debi, that's a real nice song." The Sheriff spoke up as she came full into the room. 

The middle aged woman, jumped and spun around. "Jumping Jiminy, Jack O'Neill! Scare a body to death, next time, won't you." 

"Sorry, M'am. I thought you saw me sitting here." He apologized quickly. 

She had to laugh at herself. "Just gave me a startle, that's all." She came over and sat down at the table with him, still fanning herself with her apron. 

"What was that song you were a singing so happy at?" He asked with a smile. 

"Oh it's from one of my penny dreadful books. The freight wagon came in last week and I got some of my Science Fictional books about my favorite characters." She replied with a laugh. "In the last book, one of my favorite characters was poisoned real bad and he had to go away with a friendly alien gal. They tried to put a new man in his place, but he just kept taking Daniel's things and trying to copy him. It jest wasn't the same anymore. But this time, they're saying that Daniel is well now and coming home to be with his team, uh posse, again. So now I'm all excited and flustered about him a coming back." She smiled gaily at him. "I'm just a little silly, I guess." 

O'Neill looked at her very seriously. "No, no, I don't think that's silly a'tall." He took another sip of his coffee. "If'n something happened to our Daniel," he shook his head. "I just don't know what I'd do. I shore would be right miserable though." Jack sighed. "Yep, a world without a Daniel Jackson in it would be a sad place indeed, Mz Debi." 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, Sheriff, that's why I have no worries about it at all. Cause you'd never let anything happen to our Deputy Daniel. You're just too careful with him." 

A burst of laughter proceeded a small knot of people into The Emerald City Saloon. Teal'c, Sam, Janet, Cassie and Daniel all came in through the swinging doors into the main room. Daniel was obviously telling one of his folk tales of the Cherokee and the women were giggling and laughing to beat the band. Even big Teal'c had a warm, happy expression on his strong handsome face. Jack and Debi sat and watched as the group waved at them and went to the sideboard to divest it of all remaining foodstuffs. The two looked back across the table at each other. The Sheriff nodded. "Yes, Ma'm. I truly try. And if you keep a feeding us like you are, we all ought to live a long healthy lifetime here in Tok'ra Flats." 

She smiled at him and got up. "I surely hope so, Jack O'Neill. I'd be just be plumb tickled about that!" As she started to go back into the kitchen, happy voices called to her about what was on the menu for supper that night. She answered with a laugh and patted Deputy Daniel on the cheek as she passed by him out of the room. Sheriff Jack O'Neill smiled and drank his coffee.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
